


One Last Look

by CocotteJenn



Series: DC Comics [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Kingdom Come (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arrow Family, Earth-22, End of the World, Everybody Dies, Family Feels, Gen, Kingdom Come, Mild gore (like only one sentence), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: "It was chaos. It was war. It was the end of the world."Set in the Kingdom Come universe, these are the last moments of the Arrow Family.





	One Last Look

It was chaos. It was war. It was the end of the world. The end of _a_ world. How could they have let things go that far? Roy Harper wondered as he fought the prisoners of Superman’s Gulag, with his old friend Dick Grayson at his side. “Just like old times,” he had told him before leaving. But this wasn't like old times. This was brutal and bloody. This was a fight to the death, every man for himself, and they all knew it.

He couldn’t see any of the other Titans in the crowd, but frankly he had other priorities at the moment, like for example trying not to get killed by… _What the hell was that thing supposed to be anyway?_ He remembered Lian talking about it once, a demon from God knows where, with a stupid name and a mean attitude. He was way out of his league, and might have emptied his entire quiver on the damn thing had Wally not swooped in at super speed to take it out of his hair. 

He’d seen Superman join the fight a few moments ago, but with Captain Marvel on the other side, things were still going badly. When Batman finally showed up with his Silent Cavalry, Roy hoped it would get better. Surely the fight would turn in their favor now that nearly every superhero in the world had joined in. Surely things couldn't get any worse.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Donna’s kid fly above him. That's when it struck him. If he was here, then Lian was here too. The two of them had been inseparable since their early childhood. Besides, he knew she would have come no matter what, if only to save her old man’s ass from this hellhole. He had to find her before something bad — or rather something worse — happened.

He didn't need to look long as it turned out. A crimson arrow lodged itself in the shoulder of the punk ass kid calling himself 666 whom Dick had been fighting a few feet away from him. Too late, however. Badly injured, the Titans' leader fell to the ground. His distraught daughter Nightstar dived from the sky to reach him. She took him in her arms and carried him away to safety, not even looking back at the battleground below them as she disappeared into the darkness of the sky.

Above them, lightning roared.

“Lian!” Roy called out to his own daughter.

She barely heard him, but she turned at the sound of his voice. “Oh my God! Dad!” He could hear relief in her voice as he started running towards her.

On her left stood Oliver Queen, his adoptive father, emptying his quiver on Green Lantern and his daughter, Jade, who had launched herself in front of her father in a desperate attempt to protect him. And on her right was Dinah Lance, the closest thing he’d ever had to a mother. Figures they would be here too. The old man had never been one to run from a fight. But although he seemed to be standing his ground against the Lanterns, Roy could see the strain on his face. It wouldn't be long before he ran out of arrows — before all of them ran out of arrows — and the scales would tip against them.

“We have to get out of here,” he heard Lian tell them.

Between two bolts of lightning, Roy heard the sound of a sonic scream cut short before it could reach its full power. “Oh my God, Dinah…” He looked in horror as she fell to the ground, blood pouring out of a ghastly hole in the middle of her forehead.

Ollie dropped onto his knees and crawled towards the fragile frame of his wife. “No, no, no, no, no… NO!” He took her into his arms and cradled her gently. “Please…” he whispered softly to her in the vain hope that she might still open her eyes. They were soon joined by their daughter, Liv, who had taken up the Black Canary mantle a mere couple of years ago. Tears were running down her cheek as she let herself fall heavily next to her parents. She gripped her mother’s hand and screamed with pain, her voice already hoarse from the fight.

There was another blast of thunder. Looking up, they saw the face of death staring down at them, ready for the reaping. Soon, it would be over.

Roy could see the shock on his young daughter’s face. In that moment, she was no longer the fearless leader of the Teen Titans who had once struck down a giant with a single shot. She was a little girl again, waiting by the window for her father to come back home and tuck her into bed after an unusually long patrol. She looked up at him with wet hazel eyes and said something to him. Roy saw her trembling lips move, but couldn't hear the words over the raging thunder. “I love you too, Etai Yazi,” he murmured softly to her, and kissed the top of her head tenderly for what would be the last time.

Lian had been the brightest light in Roy’s life, the one good thing he thought he would leave behind in the world after his death. He tried picturing the sound of her laughter, the excitement in her voice the first time she landed a bullseye during target practice. He remembered how proud of her he had been that day. He held onto those memories, onto those fleeting moments of happiness, as if he could go back in time and relive them. In that final instant, as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body and held her as tight as he could, as if to protect her from the coming blast, he took comfort in knowing that at least he wouldn't live to see what a world without her beautiful smile looked like. 

Next to them, Ollie had gripped his Pretty Bird in one hand and their Baby Bird in the other. As he let the tears roll down his cheeks, he hoped the end would be quick and painless. He hoped that his family would find peace in those final moments and that they would find each other again in whatever afterlife awaited them.

As the world came crashing down on them, the Arrow Family gave the exploding sky one last defiant look before the darkness engulfed them.


End file.
